Blessing in Disguise
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: “Ohtori Kyouya fainted during a meeting, and the lives of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club are irreparably changed.” TamakiKyouya. Mpreg. Not very cracklike crack. I'm insane and going to hell for this.


**Blessing in Disguise**

**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki/Kyouya, the Host Club, Kyouya's family, Ranka  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 7649  
**Summary:** "Ohtori Kyouya fainted during a meeting, and the lives of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club are irreparably changed." **Mpreg**. Not very crack-like **crack.** I am going to hell for this.

**Third Month**

Everything was normal; the girls had just left, leaving the Host Club members in the Third Music Room, packing up. Kyouya was seated at the corner table typing at his laptop in front of him, as always. The Host Club had just gotten used to the constant tip-tapping of the laptop's keys when it stopped.

Tamaki turned as a strange sense of foreboding struck him, and saw Kyouya standing with a fist pressed against his forehead. The fist was clenched so tightly that the knuckles had turned white. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya swayed, and Mori started to move even as Tamaki blinked in confusion. He was barely in time to catch the Vice-President as he crumpled to the floor.

Ohtori Kyouya fainted during a meeting, and the lives of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club are irreparably changed.

--

Tamaki stood hurriedly as he saw the doctor approach them. He wiped his hands quickly on his trousers; they had turned clammy for no reason. The other members of the Host Club had gone home at his insistence and Mori-senpai's help, even though he wanted them to stay. He knew Kyouya wouldn't want this many people to see him in a moment of weakness.

"What's wrong with him?"

The doctor shook his head helplessly. "I have no idea. All the tests we've tried came back negative. Are you his relative?"

Tamaki opened his mouth and was about to reply when a thundering voice interrupted him.

"Nishikori! Are you telling me that you don't know what's wrong with my son?"

Tamaki's head whipped around and his eyes widened even as he bowed hurriedly to the newcomers. "Ohtori-san! Fuyumi-san!"

Kyouya's sister gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, but Ohtori-san only spared him a glance as he walked briskly down the hallway.

"Yes, I'm saying exactly that, Director, sir. Your son is perfectly healthy and there's nothing wrong with him. At least, there's nothing wrong that any of our best equipment can detect. The only thing amiss is that he has fainted, and no one faints without reason."

"Could it be stress or exhaustion?" Fuyumi asked.

Nishikori-sensei shook his head. "There isn't any sign of it. Kyouya-kun is showing signs of slight sleep deprivation, yes, but it's not enough to make him faint."

Ohtori Raian frowned, sitting down heavily on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room. Something had been niggling in the back of his head ever since he had heard of his youngest child's collapse, and he had the feeling that it was important. His frown deepened as he tried to remember. When the memory came to him, he could only gape at himself.

'_It can't be…'_

Raian stood, regaining his composure and motioned for the doctor to come forward. The story was ridiculous, but Kyouya wasn't the type to faint easily, and nothing had been found… there was no harm in testing, was there?

"Nishikori… Give my son a pregnancy test."

--

Tamaki stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He shook his head to clear his vision, (there must be something wrong with it, surely!), but the words remained the same.

"What… what do you _mean_, Nishikori-sensei?" He was mildly impressed that his voice didn't crack.

"Exactly what it said." The doctor replied, sounding almost as shocked as Tamaki felt. "Kyouya-kun is, as impossible as it sounds, pregnant. The test came back positive."

"It can't be… Kyouya is a boy, isn't he?" Tamaki was starting to hyperventilate. "Or… or is like Haruhi and was hiding his real gender all this time… but that's _impossible_ because I've seen him naked and he's definitely… oops."

He remembered that Kyouya's sister, and, more importantly, his _father_ was also there with him. His father who, apparently, had stepped up right in front of him.

"Aha-ha… Ohtori-san?" He gave a nervous laugh, raising his arms in unconscious surrender.

"Am I right to assume that _you_ are the one who is the other father."

He nodded numbly. And nodded again just to be safe. "Ohtori-san… how is this even _possible_? I'm sorry, but I thought… I mean…"

"Are you happy about this? Are you willing to accept the responsibilities of being a father, even though you're only seventeen?" Fuyumi asked from her father's shoulder, her usually friendly eyes sharp and penetrating. They reminded him of Kyouya's.

Tamaki nodded again, feeling decidedly overwhelmed, but happy nonetheless. "I don't know if I can be a good father, Fuyumi-san, but I _am_ happy about this. I think I will... no, I _definitely_ will try to be the best father I can be if Kyouya allows it."

Raian's lips twisted into an odd half-smile, and Tamaki had the distinct feeling that he had just passed some sort of test. "Very well then. We'll tell Kyouya the news, and then I'll explain to you both how this happened, even though I'm not a hundred percent sure myself."

--

"You're joking."

"I'm not, Kyouya. The best equipment in the country doesn't lie."

"Then it's faulty. I'm not… I can't _be_… it's not medically possible, Father. Right?"

"Actually… you can. Sit down, Suoh-kun, and stop fidgeting. I'll explain." Tamaki stopped his hovering around them and sat gingerly down on the bed. He placed a hand over Kyouya's, who was still catatonic.

Raian told them the story, as his grandfather had told him over forty years ago.

"_The Ohtori family comes from a long line of Japanese nobles…Yes; we are descended by the daimyos and the samurais. There's a story that had been passed down the family for a long, long time. Almost five hundred years, in fact."_

"_Well… let's see… Five hundred years ago, we had a foolish ancestor who had angered a fox spirit. The details aren't very clear, I'm afraid, but apparently the ancestor had killed the fox spirit's mate and children. Thus the spirit cursed our ancestor, and said:_

'_From now until the end of your line, all the females born to your family will be infertile. None of them will be able to carry a child. But every three generations a male will be born who can bear an heir for his mate, but he will endure much pain in the process. This is your punishment for killing my mate in your carelessness, Ohtori!'"_

"_Don't look so shocked, Raian, it's a legend. Females are rare in the Ohtori line, and there are no records of infertility amongst them in recent times, are there? And there aren't any records of males being able to have children either. However, Raian, remember that in every legend and every story, there is a grain of truth in it. It all depends on whether or not you choose to believe in that truth."_

Kyouya shook his head frantically. "That's just a story… it can't be true, Father! There's no such thing as… as… fox spirits! They're just superstitions and overactive imaginations of the people who had nothing else to do!"

Raian frowned, about to berate his son when he felt a hand on his arm, halting his tirade. He raised a brow at Fuyumi as she shook her head and sent him a pleading glance. Sighing, he nodded silently.

She turned back to her youngest brother, who was still looking shocked and horrified. Raian couldn't really blame him. Though, really, he thought his son to be stronger than this.

"Kyouya… it's true. You're going to be a parent, along with Tamaki-kun here." She put a hand on Tamaki's arm. "The doctors told me just last week; I can't have any children. It's proven to be a genetic trait." Leaning down, Fuyumi kissed Kyouya's forehead gently. "Save me some babysitting privileges, okay? We'll leave you alone two to talk this out now."

Raian raised an eyebrow as his daughter's decision for the two of them, but he shrugged and left the room in Fuyumi's wake. He was planning to leave, after all.

Left alone, Tamaki turned towards Kyouya, a hopeful smile on his lips. "Fuyumi-san's right. We're going to be fathers, Kyouya!" His smile widened, and his eyes started to sparkle. "Ah, the miracle of life! We're going to be great parents, aren't we, okaa-san?"

Kyouya punched him.

--

"… And so that's why, Haruhi, you're going to be a big sister now! Aren't you happy?"

The Host Club blinked as a whole. It was lucky that they had chosen to badger him about why he had fainted only _after _the customers had left. Kyouya sighed, taking out the pieces of paper from his pocket and started to pass them around

"What's this?" Hikaru asked in lieu of Haruhi, who was still staring at Tamaki in wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock.

"The proof." Kyouya raised an eyebrow as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai shook their heads.

"We believe you, Kyou-chan, Tama-chan!" Honey chirped.

"You don't seem very surprised."

Mori shook his head. "We're not."

"What Takashi means is that," Honey continued, munching on his cake, smiling widely. "We know about Kyou-chan and Tama-chan. And we're really, really happy for the two of you. Right, Takashi?" He beamed.

Mori smiled, small and almost unnoticed, and nodded. "Yes."

Kyouya smiled back, and wondered why he had half-expected this.

"Haruhi? Haruhi? Are you alright?"

"Haruhi! Have you died of shock? You are a murderer, a murderer, my lord!"

--

_Kyouya,_

_I am writing this as a letter as I have a business summit to attend. I already had to cancel quite a few meetings in order to be able to visit you in the hospital. I'm afraid that I won't be able to visit you during your pregnancy, but I'm sure Suoh-kun will be able to take care of you properly, and his father as well._

_I have to commend you, my son, for being able to gain such strong hold on Suoh Tamaki. With your pregnancy, I'm sure that this bond will be strengthened even further, and the Suoh heir will be wrapped around your little finger if you try harder. You have done rather well, Kyouya. At this rate, the Suoh Empire will be in our hands in no time._

_You have certainly surpassed your brothers in this way. I look forward to seeing better results from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ohtori Raian_

_Your Father_

**Fourth Month**

Tamaki was rudely awakened when he suddenly realized that he couldn't breathe. He heard a pained gasp from behind through the blurry haze and realized that Kyouya was pulling his collar tight enough to strangle him.

"Kyouya… can't… breathe…." he managed to choke out.

Kyouya let go and Tamaki turned around hurriedly to face his lover even as he massaged his throat. He found Kyouya curled in the foetal position, arms wrapped around his abdomen as he breathed through gritted teeth.

"Kyouya? What's wrong?" Tamaki half-knelt beside him, eyes wide with concern.

"It hurts… feels like I'm going to… Call the doctor, Tamaki. Now. _Please_."

Tamaki nodded, scrambling out of bed and rushed for the phone. He thanked his father mentally for insisting that they both stayed at the Second Residence today. He could deal with this in his house. He didn't know if he could deal with it at _Kyouya's_.

Behind him, he could hear Kyouya's soft gasps of pain. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand, switched it on, and pressed the first speed dial he could reach.

Kyouya's phone rang from the nightstand. Tamaki shook his head frantically, terminated the call and was about to try again when he felt a hand pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Third speed dial, Tamaki. Call your father. He can deal with this… Aah!" Kyouya's face scrunched up in pain and he bit back a scream. Tamaki nodded, pressed the speed dial, and waited for his father to pick up, almost not daring to breathe.

"Father! Dad! Kyouya's in pain and I don't know what to do I need help please send the doctor over I'm scared because he's in pain and… and… and!"

"Tamaki, calm down! Kyouya-kun's hurt? How? What happened?" His father's calm, reasonable voice came from the phone. Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know! I just woke up and he's in pain and… Dad, can you call the doctor to come right _now_?"

"I have a better idea. I'm going to call the chauffeur now, Tamaki. Can you carry Kyouya-kun to the car? The fastest one we have. You know which one. Get one of his bodyguards to help if you can't. Just get into the limo and the chauffeur will know what to do, okay?"

Tamaki nodded, and then smacked himself when he realized Father couldn't see him. He heard a soft, strained chuckle from the bed and reached a hand down for Kyouya's and held it tight.

"I… I can. The car's at the gate, right?"

"Yes. Now go!" He hung up.

Tamaki blinked, still holding onto the phone before Kyouya gasped again. He shoved the white phone along with Kyouya's phone into his pyjamas pocket before turning back to his lover.

"Kyouya, we're going to the car now, okay? It's faster then waiting for the doctor to come. Is that alright?" He was speaking softly, a hand still gripping onto Kyouya's.

Kyouya opened his eyes and Tamaki's heart clenched when he saw the unshed tears of pain. He nodded, once. "Yeah. You don't have to ask for my… aah!... permission for this; I may be pregnant, but I'm not a girl. But I don't think I can walk right… Ah!"

The blond shook his head. "I'll carry you. You don't have to walk. Does it hurt really badly?"

"Of course. Like I'm being repeatedly stabbed in the stomach. I hope it isn't a…" he turned away, biting his bottom lip. Tamaki barely resisted the urge to kiss him; he was so _vulnerable_ like this, and Tamaki felt like he should protect him from the world, even though Kyouya would kill him if he tried.

"It's definitely _not_ that, Kyouya!" Tamaki nodded decisively. He let go of Kyouya's hand, with no little reluctance, and scooped the other boy up into his arms, bridal-style. He was heavier this way, but it was also the most comfortable way for Kyouya, so Tamaki was prepared to make some sacrifices.

He walked slowly down the stairs, taking care not to jar Kyouya too badly. His lover was almost doubled over, hands clutching the cloth covering his stomach so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"We're almost there, Kyouya." whispered Tamaki reassuringly.

"Tamaki-sama," Shima's voice interrupted him. "The car is at the door and the chauffeur's waiting for you and Kyouya-sama. Please be careful."

Tamaki managed a small smile despite Kyouya shuddering in his arms. "Thank you, Shima."

His arms gave out just seconds after he had deposited Kyouya in the car.

--

Tamaki didn't know how he managed to get Kyouya out of the car and up the two flights of stairs to the doctor's office ('_the power of love!'_,a part of his mind said, and Tamaki privately agreed, grinning suddenly), but he _did_ and that was the only thing that mattered because Kyouya was going to be fine _now_.

He pushed the door open with a leg, his arms still busy, and blinked when he saw the doctor behind the desk, flipping through a thick medical text.

"Um…"

"Tamaki-san and Kyouya-san, is it? I have already been informed about your situation." The woman adjusted her glasses and turned her attention to them. "On the cot, please? And what's the problem?"

Tamaki blinked, and then nodded, walking over to the cot and laying Kyouya onto it before sitting on the edge. The other boy was trembling, still in pain and Tamaki gripped his hand in his own and hated himself even though it wasn't his fault, not really.

"Cramps, I think…" Kyouya's voice, hoarse and breathless, came from the cot. "It started at five am or so, but it only worsened until seven. Am I having a…" Tamaki shook his head frantically and held Kyouya's hand even tighter.

The doctor stood, walking briskly over to them. "I'll make this quick. My name's Sekime Miyako and I am a gynaecologist. Tamaki-san, please hold Kyouya-san steady. I don't think he's having a miscarriage, but there is a chance of it and I need to be sure. I have a theory about what this might be, actually."

Tamaki nodded quickly, shifting so that he was sitting on the cot with Kyouya lying in his lap and his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Is this okay, sensei? Kyouya, are you alright?"

Kyouya nodded. "A theory?"

"Yes." She was unbuttoning his shirt, and pressed a stethoscope onto his bare stomach. Kyouya hissed softly, presumably from the cold. Tamaki held his breath.

Miyako-sensei smiled. "Don't worry. The baby's fine; it's not a miscarriage."

"Then what _is_ it?" Kyouya's voice was edged with impatience.

She took a thermometer from her pocket. "I'm checking out my theory now, Kyouya-san. Please put this in your mouth, under your tongue." Kyouya obeyed, albeit a little grudgingly. Tamaki leaned down and pressed a kiss in his hair even as his hands ran soothingly down Kyouya's back.

"Tell me if it hurts. Squeeze Tamaki-san's hand if it does, please." The doctor started to press gently at Kyouya's hips with the heel of her hand. Tamaki felt a squeeze, and nodded.

"Just as I thought." She murmured, taking the thermometer out and checking the reading.

"What _is _it, Sekime?"

"Your body is adjusting to having the child inside you."

Tamaki and Kyouya both blinked. "Huh?"

"You are obviously a male, Kyouya-san. Your body is _not_ built to have children, no matter what this legend said. Your hips are far too narrow to cradle a child, and thus they're shifting. This is why you're in so much pain currently: your pelvic and hip bones are changing to accommodate the baby and they're jarring your nerves and muscles in doing that. You also have a fever; I guess it's because the immune system is not recognizing the baby as part of the body and is trying to be rid of it… Have you felt dizzy lately? Any muscle cramps or weakness?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes to the dizziness and muscle weakness. I've also been feeling… lethargic lately."

"Wait." Tamaki interrupted. "You say that Kyouya's immune system is trying to get rid of the baby…?"

"Yes, but it won't. Eventually, by this week, if I have to make a guess, your body would be completely used to having the baby inside you. But I advice that you to not move at all during this week, because you will be in pain most of the time due to all these changes in your body. Tamaki-san?"

"Ah, yes?"

"I suggest that you stay with Kyouya-san during this whole week. If needed, I'll write a letter for you both to be excused from school."

Tamaki shook his head, smiling slightly. "There's no need, sensei. I'll just tell my father about this… Kyouya?"

"Will my body change back after I give birth?"

"To make an intelligent guess, I'll say no. There isn't a very big change outwardly. In fact, I daresay that it'll be barely noticeable. Drastic changes to the body such as these won't be reversible, but I might be wrong. I can't say for sure, for you _are_ the first case I've known of this sort."

"Male pregnancy, you mean." Kyouya said wryly, and Tamaki almost smiled because if Kyouya could still be sarcastic, he would be fine.

"Well… yes."

--

Tamaki threw the used towel into the growing pile in the laundry hamper before picking up a new one and dropping it into the ice water. He wrung the water out, shivering at the cold even as he did so, before walking back and putting the cold towel on Kyouya's forehead.

His fever had been rising and falling erratically for the past two days, ever since they went to see the doctor. Tamaki was _beyond_ worried; Kyouya had been unconscious for almost a whole day… twenty-two hours, in fact. What was even worse was that he was trembling non-stop since he fainted, and was occasionally groaning in pain.

He paced the room, chewing on the pad of his thumb. A maid came into the room and took away the hamper and replaced it with fresh towels, but Tamaki didn't notice. Sighing in frustration, he gave up and grabbed the phone to call the doctor again for the umpteen time of the day.

"Tamaki-san." The doctor answered before he could even open his mouth. "Tamaki-san, the only one who can help Kyouya-san right now is _you_, because you're right beside him now, isn't that correct? Keep his fever down and make sure that he's as comfortable as he can be and everything will be _fine_. Please stop worrying and don't call me again."

She hung up.

Tamaki sighed, running a hand through his already-mussed blond locks as he stared at the figure sleeping fitfully on the bed. Touching the towel to test its temperature, he frowned and tossed it into the emptied hamper; it had already become warm. He wet another one and laid it on Kyouya's forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him breathe.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, gasp, exhale…_

It's going to be a _long_ week.

--

Kyouya woke up on the eve of the seventh day to find himself with a brand new set of _shapely, womanly_ hips and Tamaki's head on his thigh. The pain was mostly gone, but he could still feel a slight twinge when he tried to shift himself. Tamaki snored on, oblivious.

Kyouya kissed him chastely on the lips, once, because he remembered messy blond hair and worried purple eyes forcing him to choke down food and water through the whole week. Then he smacked him on the head, because Tamaki was _drooling_ on his thigh and that's rather disgusting, before falling back to sleep.

Still asleep, Tamaki smiled in relief.

**Fifth Month**

After nearly a month of secrecy, Tamaki couldn't take it any more. He _needed_ to tell someone, _everyone_, about this. He just wasn't made to be discreet, you see. He managed to come to this conclusion during lunch, and nodded decisively to himself.

And so he climbed up the table.

Half the school stared at him, distracted from their own conversations and food. The other half ignored him; they were used to this already. If Suoh had anything to say, they would hear it anyway.

"Everyone!" Tamaki called, sweeping an arm out to his audience dramatically. "I have an important and _joyous_ announcement to make! Kyouya and…" he was abruptly cut off as Mori's hip bumped against the table, hard enough to cause Tamaki to lose his already-precocious balance. He was sent skidding across the table, arms flailing madly, and fell of the edge. He ended up sprawled on the floor, twitching.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Are you alright! Takashi, say sorry to Tama-chan for hurting him, Takashi!" Honey gasped loudly, rushing over the fallen President and fussing over him. He pouted.

The girls around him swooned, and a few fainted. A cry of "cute! So cute!!!!!!!" rang amongst them.

Mori murmured an apology, the soft voice almost drowned in the shrill squeals of the fangirls.

"A-ah, our lord is so clumsy, isn't he?" Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in unison, shrugging exaggeratedly.

"He is nothing like you, Kaoru… You are so graceful that even though you're just walking, you look as if you're dancing…" Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin, leaning in and whispering loud enough for everyone to hear. "It makes me want to take all of your clothes off right here…"

Kaoru blushed prettily, turning away in seeming embarrassment. "Mou, Hikaru… Don't say things like that in front of everyone! It's embarrassing!" His blush deepened.

"KYAAAAAAAH! Such beautiful forbidden brotherly love! AAAAH!" A few nearby girls shrieked, clutching each other in shared ecstasy. Four of them fainted, and the rest swooned on their feet.

Haruhi sighed, a hand smacking her forehead, before turning towards Kyouya. He had paled the moment he had heard his name spoken and was now covering his mouth with a hand. She wondered, briefly, if he was going to be sick again.

"Kyouya-senpai, are you okay?"

Kyouya nodded, chuckling as he let his hand fall from his mouth. "That complete _idiot_. I expect this to happen, but not so soon… Tamaki really isn't built for discretion."

He walked towards the still-prostrate Tamaki, unnoticed by all except the Host Club members, for Hikaru and Kaoru were continuing their brotherly act. Kyouya smacked him on the head, hard.

"Learn how to keep a secret properly, moron, or I'll have to kill you. You _know_ perfectly well why we must keep this a secret, Tamaki. I don't want to repeat myself again." He spoke barely loudly enough for the two of them to hear.

Tamaki winced, nodding sheepishly as he rubbed the spot on his head where Kyouya had smacked him. He _did_ know: Kyouya valued his own privacy above almost everything (save perhaps inheriting the Ohtori Empire, but that's another matter entirely) and he would have had no privacy at _all_ if everyone knew. Besides, their reputations would go down the drain, along with their _parents'_ reputations, if the news was told to everyone. Tamaki knew that.

"Sorry… I won't do it again." whispered Tamaki, lips quivering as his eyes filled up with tears.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smirk in reply before straightening back up. He offered Tamaki a hand, and Tamaki took it.

He knew that he was partially, if not completely, forgiven now.

**Sixth Month**

"Ne, have you noticed…"

"Uh-huh! Do you think…?"

"Could it be…?"

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched the girls huddled in the corner of the Host Club, whispering to each other and sneaking looks over to him. Well, the person they kept staring at _weren't_ him, but Tamaki.

Who was sitting next to him and pouring him _tea_.

Kyouya wanted to scream really loudly. It didn't help that he found out today that his shirt didn't button easily as it did and it actually felt _snug_ across his abdomen.

He was _showing_.

Luckily, it wasn't all that much; no one had noticed it yet. He batted Tamaki's hand away when he tried to feed him a biscuit, and glared. The hand disappeared from his peripheral vision.

"Tamaki."

"Yes?" The aforementioned boy blinked innocently.

"You are the President of the Host Club, aren't you?"

The blond nodded.

Kyouya sighed in frustration before reaching forward to pull Tamaki closer by the collar. "Then _act_ like a host, damnit. You are ignoring the customers.

"But… Kyouya…" Tamaki sniffed pathetically, eyes wide and teary. A few nearby girls fainted.

"I am _pregnant_, not disabled. I can still pour my own tea and eat by myself. So stop bothering me and do your job, _King_."

Tamaki brightened at once at the nickname and nodded, grinning brightly before running off to his next appointment. The whispers of the girls dissipated, thankfully. Kyouya slumped back into his seat with a soft sigh, taking off his glasses. He closed his eyes and laid a hand over them before sighing again.

He _hated_ feeling so tired all the time. Sometimes he really felt as if he couldn't get out of bed unless he had to run to the bathroom to be sick.

Stupid pregnancy. Stupid Tamaki. Bastard ancestor should rot in hell.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi's voice came from his right. Kyouya didn't open his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Um... I was wondering…" She trailed off. He didn't have to see to know that she was biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands.

The chatter of the customers grew louder, squeals and sighs accompanying Tamaki's soft alto and the twins and Honey-senpai's voices. Kyouya rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on before turning to face the girl.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

She fidgeted again, but didn't look away. "Um… Father says that he thinks it's odd that you aren't showing yet… I mean, you're six months along now, right? Well, I think it's strange too…"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. He _had_ somewhat expected a question like this, but not from Haruhi… He expected this more from the twins or Tamaki, actually. He shrugged, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"The doctor said that the baby's situated further back, nearer to the spine, than a woman's. Also, it's slightly smaller than an average baby, so I won't show so much. Lucky, isn't it?" He said wryly.

Haruhi gave him one of her strange looks, as if she was wondering if he had gone insane. Kyouya laughed; it was just as well, he was wondering that as well.

--

"Tamaki… Get off me." Kyouya half-growled, trying to dislodge his more-than-slightly idiotic boyfriend from his person.

"But Kyouya!" Tamaki continued hugging him, arms wrapped around his midsection. "You _are_ showing!" He kissed Kyouya's bare stomach, still grinning like an idiot.

Kyouya kicked him in the shins. "Shut up, Tamaki. I _know_ I'm showing. You don't have to rub my face in about…" He trailed off.

'_What was that?'_

Blinking, he pushed Tamaki's hands away from his stomach and wrapped his own arms around the small bump, fingers spread under the underside. And it happened again.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki was looking confused and slightly hurt, but Kyouya wasn't paying any attention to him.

It was like a bubble, like the feeling you get when you knew a hiccup was coming. Except… He grabbed Tamaki's hands and pressed them against his stomach. Tamaki looked even more confused, but didn't resist.

The feeling came again.

Tamaki's eyes widened and his mouth fell slack even as a grin started to spread over his face.

"Kyouya, the baby's kicking." He said, reverent.

Kyouya sat down on the bed, dazed. He was staring at everything and nothing and he could only vaguely feel Tamaki's hands on his arm and see the concerned look in purple eyes. It was almost as if he was somewhere else, seeing this scene through blurry glass.

"Kyouya, why are you crying? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Does anything feel painful? Did I hurt you?" The blond was frantic, kneeling in front of Kyouya, worry written everywhere in his face.

"Tamaki."

"Hmm?"

Kyouya let his head drop onto Tamaki's shoulder. "I'm pregnant. I'm actually _pregnant_."

He could feel Tamaki nodding even as a hand stroked his back.

"We… I… It's actually _real_ and it's just not a dream. There's really a baby inside me and it's going to be _born_ in just three _months_. I'm going to be a father. I don't know if I can…" Kyouya started when Tamaki pulled back from the embrace and pressed a finger on his lips.

"_We_, Kyouya. _We_ are going to be father_s_. You won't be alone, remember? I have an equal part in this, after all." Tamaki smiled, bright and blazing, and Kyouya felt almost silly for worrying. "We're in this together, okay?"

He nodded, and sniffled slightly as Tamaki wiped away the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Kyouya laughed, shakily and self-derisive. "God. I'm behaving like some damsel in distress."

Tamaki smiled back, hugging him gently. "Then it's a good thing that I'm Prince Charming, right?"

Kyouya laughed again, clear and good-humoured this time. "Aah. Even though Prince Charming is an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!"

**Seventh Month**

Tamaki woke up to a hand on his pyjamas pants and Kyouya's voice in his ear.

"Tamaki…"

"Mmph…?"

"Tamaki… Wake up…"

"Hmm? Kyouya?" he murmured sleepily.

"Wake up, Tamaki…" Kyouya's breath glided over his ear, and his breath hitched.

Kyouya's hands slipped _into_ his pants and started to trace circles on his thighs. Tamaki gasped, eyes flying open at the sudden sensation.

"What? Kyouya?"

Kyouya's other arm snaked under his shirt, fingers running swiftly over the planes of his chest. Tamaki moaned softly, biting his lip, and then grabbed Kyouya's wrists to stop their movements. He turned around to face his currently pregnant lover.

"I thought you don't want to…"

Kyouya kissed him, fierce and harsh and Tamaki moaned again, his grip on Kyouya's wrists loosening.

"I changed my mind." He could feel Kyouya's breath, hot and heavy on his lips, as he pulled away. Kyouya's eyes were like two burning coals. Tamaki shivered as the look Kyouya was giving him.

"The baby…"

"I asked Sekime. It'll be fine, Tamaki." Kyouya leaned closer towards him, so close that Tamaki could hear him breathe without having to strain his ears.

"I want you to fuck me."

Tamaki groaned and nodded before lifting his hands up to grip onto Kyouya's shoulders to pull him closer and kissed him, slowly this time.

He never could refuse Kyouya when he was asking in _that_ voice.

**Eighth Month**

Kyouya blinked. He looked at the people gathered around the room… and blinked again.

"Why… why are all of you in _my house_?" He growled, a hand pressed flat across his swollen (not even _slightly_, damnit) stomach instinctively.

Tamaki's arms wrapped around his chest and he kissed his cheek. "Surprised? It's a baby shower. Ranka-san and Fuyumi-san helped in organising this."

Kyouya sighed, turning back to the people who, somehow, managed to set up a huge, gaudy banner in the middle of his family garden and set out several lawn chairs and bean bags. Haruhi, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were setting up the piles of presents into a neat stack while Ranka-san stood by and supervised (shouted instructions and pointed randomly). Fuyumi waved enthusiastically from where she was chatting with Hikaru and Kaoru before rushing over and giving him a careful hug. Kyouya saw his brother-in-law smile apologetically at him before making a quick escape. He sighed.

"Onee-san? Is this really necessary?"

Fuyumi pulled away, smiling widely at him. "Of course it is! Everyone should have a baby shower when they get pregnant! It's… it's… commoners' tradition! Isn't that right, Ranka-san?"

Haruhi's father patted his daughter's head and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! And Tamaki-kun just told me that you didn't have one, so…"

Beside him, Kyouya could almost feel Tamaki pale and start to edge away.

"Tamaki…" He glared at him on the peripheral of his vision.

"Ah, well. Um. Shall we open the presents now? It'll be fun, I promise! Aha…ha?" Tamaki laughed sheepishly, raising his arms in surrender. His eyes were wide and pleading and Kyouya sighed at the sight.

"Oh, _fine_."

--

Kyouya didn't know how many presents he had went through. He remembered receiving numerous baby clothes, new shirts and pants (from the twins), a handmade cot and stroller (from Mori-senpai), various basic baby necessities; pacifiers, blankets, bottles and towels (from Haruhi), and toys of all shapes, sizes and colours (from Honey-senpai).

All he could think of right then, though, was that he was going to _kill_ Tamaki for this.

Because he now knew more about childbirth and labour and taking care of a baby than he _ever_ cared to know. Although he had done quite a bit (a lot) of research, nothing he had read was as detailed.

He _didn't _want to know about how Haruhi was born. And, judging by the girl's slightly green face, she didn't either. However, Tamaki and Ranka-san seemed not to notice.

"… and the labour took almost five hours. Five! And I'm not including the hours Kotoko didn't spend in the hospital! If I include those, then it's around…"

Kyouya forced himself to block out the answer. He didn't want know. He _didn't_ even want to think about this. Wrapping an arm unconsciously around his midsection, he scowled. Damn Tamaki.

'_He is so going to pay for this.'_

**Ninth Month**

Tamaki was walking towards the Third Music Room (his father had wanted to see him to Talk, and he had barely managed to escape in time) when Haruhi ran into him, panting and looking harassed.

"There you are, Tamaki-senpai. I've been looking for you everywhere… follow me, please?" She didn't wait for his answer, grabbing his wrist and started to drag him back towards the school gates.

"Haruhi? Daughter, what is it?"

"Kyouya-senpai is in labour. Hikaru and Kaoru are helping by creating a diversion so Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai can get him into the limo. We have to hurry. They're waiting at the school gates."

Tamaki blinked. His mind went over what Haruhi had said… and blinked again.

"Kyouya's…what?"

Haruhi sighed, stopping dead in her tracks. She whirled around to face him, a hand on her hips.

"Kyouya-senpai is going to _have the baby now_, Tamaki-senpai."

"Ah." Tamaki nodded, placing a hand on his chin. "Kyouya is…" His eyes widened. "Oh god what are we still doing here we have to go you said he's at the school gates?! Kyouya is going to have the baby I'm going to be a father oh god!" He grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to run full speed, dragging Haruhi behind.

She sighed again. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, senpai…"

--

"Where. Is. That. Bitch." Kyouya growled, pulling harshly at Tamaki's sleeve with a hand while the other had his hand in a death grip.

Tamaki winced as the fabric of his blue blazer ripped and tore. "We-we must be patient, Kyouya! We shall persevere! Miyako-sensei will be here soon!"

"Fuck being patient! I need her here _now_ so she can _get this kid out of me_!" Kyouya gritted his teeth, gripping Tamaki's hand even harder as another contraction came over him.

Tamaki winced again; he could feel his bones straining to the point of breaking, but he didn't complain.

Kyouya slumped back onto the bed, gasping in pain. Tamaki took the chance to grab a towel and started to dab at Kyouya's forehead, wiping away the sweat gathered there when the door opened.

"Such language, Kyouya-san. I'm here, so you can stop screaming bloody murder now. You're scaring the maids." Miyako-sensei entered, pulling on rubber gloves even as she clucked her teeth, looking mock-disapproving. Three nurses entered the room in her wake.

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't worry, you two. They won't tell anyone anything. They have already taken a vow of silence, and I promise to make their lives _hell_ if something so much as leak out. Isn't that right." She smiled at the three, teeth bared.

They nodded hurriedly.

"Thank you Miyako-sensei. Would you please help Kyouya now? He's in pain and… Please do _something_!" Tamaki was flailing, waving the towel haphazardly around. He took special care so it wouldn't not to smack Kyouya in face with it, though.

Kyouya added a glare for good measure.

Miyako-sensei nodded briskly. "Alright. Kyouya-san, please let go of Tamaki-san's hand. I need him to do something. Ayase, Kurumi," she pointed at two of the nurses. "Hold Kyouya-san's arms down for me. And no arguments for any of you."

Kyouya released Tamaki's hand, still glaring at the doctor even as the two nurses held his arm down. Tamaki flexed his fingers cautiously, making sure that no fingers were broken. Luckily enough, they weren't.

"Kyouya-san, how long have you been in labour? And how far apart are the contractions now?"

Kyouya nearly bit through his lip, fisting his hands on the blankets of the bed as he rode out the next contraction. Tamaki placed his uninjured arm on a shoulder, squeezing slightly, and Kyouya smiled shakily back as the spasm passed.

"Too damn long… around five hours or so, as far as I can tell. It starts to hurt during the second to last class, but I didn't recognize them as contractions until they got really bad around an hour half ago…. And about three minutes or so. I didn't exactly time it."

Miyako-sensei nodded again. "Then it should be alright now. Tamaki-san, please do me a favour by covering Kyouya-san's eyes."

Tamaki started, hand still on Kyouya's shoulder. "What… Whatever for?"

"I need to perform a Caesarean section on him to get the baby out, as I've told you a few weeks earlier. I'd rather not let both of you see it."

"I don't need my eyes covered, Tama…" Kyouya jerked slightly when a pair of warm hands took off his glasses before wrapping around his eyes. Tamaki settled himself comfortably on the bed beside his lover.

"Tamaki!"

"It's for your own good. I'm the doctor here, so listen to me now, alright? Tamaki-san, please close your eyes as well. Don't open them until I said so."

Tamaki obeyed.

There was a tense silence for a while, broken periodically by Kyouya's harsh pants and an odd swishing sound, like a cloth flapping in the wind. He felt Kyouya stiffen, and resisted the urge to open his eyes.

"Sekime, what are you doing? Damnit, Tamaki, get your hands off me!"

"It's just a mild anaesthetic and a muscle relaxant, Kyouya-san. Don't worry; it won't harm either of you. If it helps you any to know, I used diluted lignocaine and adrenaline. Just try your best to breathe. I won't ask you to relax."

Tamaki felt Kyouya tensed again, choking down a scream as he convulsed. Tamaki moved a hand from Kyouya's eyes to slowly stroke Kyouya's hair. He _really_ wanted to open his eyes now. It wouldn't hurt to have a peek, right? Besides, Kyouya was in pain and he wanted to at least _see_ him… He slitted his eyes open, slightly.

"Do _not_ open your eyes, Tamaki-san! Kyouya-san, you're doing well. Regulate your breathing patterns like I taught you, alright?" Miyako-sensei's voice sounded strange, as if she was concentrating on something and wasn't paying her full attention on them.

Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut hurriedly. Kyouya's answer, however, was a hiss and another curse.

"It's almost over… just a little more now…"

"You…" Tamaki could feel Kyouya shudder violently. "Sekime, what are you _doing_? You're fired if you let me see what's going on right now. Tamaki, get your hand away from my eyes _this instant_, or I'm going to castrate you."

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-san, but it's your father who is signing my pay checks, so you can't fire me. Tamaki-san, don't listen to him…and…" Miyako-sensei paused, and Tamaki counted the seconds. "There we go."

Kyouya gasped, once, before a shrill, sharp cry broke through the air. Tamaki almost opened his eyes in his shock.

"Don't open your eyes yet, you two… Yukiko, here. Okay, Tamaki-san, you can move your hands and open your eyes now."

Tamaki opened his eyes, and blinked several times in shock and surprise.

A large, green plastic screen was directly in front of him, blocking his view of everything beyond Kyouya's torso.

"What is this, Sekime?" Kyouya growled, leaning back onto Tamaki's arms, which had come to wrap around him.

The doctor's voice came from behind the screen, distracted. "It's a screen, Kyouya-san. I need this so Tamaki-san won't be able to see anything even if he disobeys and open his eyes. Also, if I didn't ask Tamaki-san to cover _your_ eyes, he'll move around until he can see to tell you what's happening. I promised your father not to let you see this, Kyouya-san, and so I won't."

Tamaki shook his head, barely restraining himself from bouncing on the bed. He was grinning.

"Never mind that, sensei! Where's the baby?"

Miyako-sensei's head appeared from behind the screen, apparently finished with whatever she was doing. "Listen to me first. Kyouya-san, you currently have four stitches on your abdomen. I'll remove them in about a week. Let me warn you two first: no strenuous activity for at _least_ four weeks, and that includes sex. Am I understood?"

Two nods, one grudging and one eager, answer her.

"Alright. Now, Yukiko, give them their son. Ayase, Kurumi, you can let go of Kyouya-san's arms now."

The two nurses moved away, taking the screen away with them, to be replaced by the third, who was carrying a pile of white blankets.

"Son?" Kyouya's voice sounded uncharacteristically shocked and choked.

"Yes. Congratulations, Kyouya-san, Tamaki-san. You have a healthy baby boy." Miyako-sensei smiled as the nurse (Yukiko, was it?) handed Kyouya their son.

_Their son._

He felt a strange bubble in his chest and he almost couldn't breathe, as if his heart would burst with sheer joy if he tried to speak. Tamaki barely noticed the women leaving the room, smiling as they watched them. His attention was wholly on the little bundle in Kyouya's arms. The baby's eyes were currently closed. He was asleep; Tamaki could hear his soft breaths.

"He has your hair and your mouth." Tamaki whispered, propping his head on Kyouya's shoulders to look at his son.

"Aah…" Kyouya was smiling. He looked tired, exhausted, really, but he was smiling that soft, quiet smile that only Tamaki got to see (he hoped).

Tamaki kissed him, soft and sweet and Kyouya tasted the same, of coffee and spearmints and a little bit of the sweat and musk that was so purely _Kyouya _that it took Tamaki's breath away.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya murmured softly, a finger smoothing down the baby's soft fuzz (it wasn't really hair, regretfully) after they had pulled away from each other.

"Hm?"

"I'm never doing that again." Kyouya's eyes were hard and unyielding again, and Tamaki's lips quivered slightly.

"But Kyouya! We can't leave our son as an only child! He needs playmates, siblings! And we, as his parents have a responsibility to…"

Kyouya's punch sent him halfway across the room. Tamaki blinked.

'_He must be _really_ exhausted, or else I would've hit the wall by now…'_

"If you want more children, Tamaki, you can try carrying them _yourself_." Kyouya snarled.

A sharp, piercing cry rang across the room from the small bundle in Kyouya's arms, and he sighed.

"See what you've done? You woke him up."

_End_


End file.
